


be okay

by xuxicentric



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 18:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxicentric/pseuds/xuxicentric
Summary: Taeyong comes home late everyday for the past weeks, and unbeknownst to him, Jaehyun waits for him everyday, too - until he comes home one day and finds Jaehyun sleeping on the couch with the television on.





	be okay

**Author's Note:**

> /another/ short fic after more than a month i think? ksksksk anyway, here's 1k+ of fluffy(?) (jk) jaeyong

Taeyong gently opens the front door of their dorm, feet softly padding its way to their living room where a dim light from the television gives off a bit of brightness to the whole space. Mark gently taps Taeyong’s shoulder and points to the bathroom, signaling the older that he’ll be using it first. Taeyong nods once and makes his way to the couch, where a familiar figure lays.

He finds Jaehyun sleeping, TV playing Sherlock Holmes Season Three from Netflix (he has to scold Jaehyun tomorrow, he promised they’d watch it together). Taeyong smiles at how cute Jaehyun looks, then contemplates on whether he’d wake him up so Jaehyun can sleep on his bed or let him stay there, since he looks deep in sleep already.

A door from the far left of the place opens and Taeyong sees Yuta entering the living room, making his way to the kitchen. The other pats Taeyong’s shoulder in acknowledgment, and Taeyong notices Yuta’s sleepy state overtaking his entirety and tries to think of a joke to throw at Yuta but he doesn’t want to wake Jaehyun up. So, he turns his attention back to his boyfriend sleeping on the couch in front of him, still unsure of what to do with him.

“He’s been waiting for hours, Taeyong. He said you’d be back soon, and he wants to be awake when you do.” _Right._ He’d promised Jaehyun for the nth time that he’d be back before the day ends, but looking at the time now, Taeyong knows he’d broken another promise he made to Jaehyun.

He didn’t mean it, honestly. In all seriousness, Taeyong _wanted_ to go home as early as he could every day because he wants to spend as much time as he can with Jaehyun before they leave. But when you practice with six people whose talents are beyond excellent, Taeyong can’t help but feel the need to exert more and more so he can be sure for himself that he’s as good as them. That he deserves to be a part of the newest group in their entertainment. Regardless of what people constantly tell him every day, of what his fans compliment him with, of what his members, his friends, and his mentors say of how good he is, Taeyong just doesn’t think it’s enough.

“It’s been weeks since he’s been like that, Tae.” Yuta confesses. “Usually, one of us would wake up in the middle of the night before you and Mark arrive to drink or go to the bathroom and we’d wake Jaehyun up, or when Mark comes home ahead of you, he wakes him up so you wouldn’t find him waiting there. He’s asked us to do that, you know. Says he didn’t want to trouble you because he knows you’d be worried if you found out.”

Taeyong feels his insides churn after hearing what Yuta had just said. God, he had no idea of what his promises meant to Jaehyun. He had no idea that his boyfriend waited hours every day in hopes of catching a glimpse of him, maybe talk about what had happened the whole day they were apart to make up for the time they had lost. Jaehyun has been supportive; he has shown infinite patience to Taeyong despite maybe feeling a little neglected, he sends Taeyong messages like ‘_You got this, babe!’ _or _‘Cheering for you from here, Taeyongie’_ at the most random times just to remind Taeyong that there will always be someone, there will always be Jung Jaehyun to stand by him and give him all the love, support, and motivation he needs to go on.

“You need to talk to him, Taeyong. As soon as you feel comfortable, alright?” Taeyong simply nods in reply, prompting Yuta to go back to his room. He then hears Mark come out of the bathroom, and Taeyong finally decides to take a quick shower first before waking Jaehyun up.

But before Taeyong can even take a step, a hand wraps itself around his wrist and pulls him closer to the back of the couch. He turns around and sees Jaehyun—eyes trying to open and lips already forming a smile showing the depths of his dimples.

_Oh, Jaehyun._ Taeyong thinks to himself, _did I save the world in my past life to deserve you?_

Taeyong walks around the couch so he could be in front of Jaehyun with their hands still holding each other. Jaehyun scooches a little and pats the space near his tummy, and the older sits at that space, automatically reaching for Jaehyun’s face with his free hand.

“I missed you.” Jaehyun murmurs.

“I did too. So much.” Taeyong replies, leaning down a bit and plants a kiss on Jaehyun’s nose. “I’m sorry for breaking my promise, Jae.”

Jaehyun sits up properly and pulls Taeyong in for an embrace, face smushed on Taeyong’s neck. He leaves light kisses along Taeyong’s collarbone and playfully bites at it once.

“Jaehyun!” Taeyong slaps his forearm lightly. “Not here!”

“Mm, we’ve done it here though?” Jaehyun teases him more.

He earns a pinch on his side from the older. “No one was home that time.”

“No one’s awake this time, too. Same thing.” Jaehyun continues to leave a trail of light marks around Taeyong’s neck, making sure each bite he makes doesn’t leave something to get Taeyong in trouble when daylight comes.

“I haven’t showered yet, baby.” Taeyong places his hand on Jaehyun’s chin and makes the other look at him in the eye. “Go back to bed, hm? I’ll clean up first.”

The younger pouts at the loss of contact between the two of them when Taeyong stands up and makes his way to the bathroom. Taeyong chuckles at this, to which he tells Jaehyun, “I’ll sleep beside you tonight. I promise.”

Jaehyun immediately stands up then, blowing a kiss at Taeyong’s direction before entering his empty room. Lucky for them, Donghyuck has been staying at NCT Dream’s dorm a few weeks now for promotions.

Taeyong doesn’t spend much time showering as he used to tonight, probably because he feels the need to talk to Jaehyun about something. He doesn’t even dry his hair with the blow dryer anymore, instead uses a small towel to do the trick. He can’t let another day pass, Taeyong has felt too guilty of how he’s been as a partner to Jaehyun. He hopes Jaehyun’s still awake so they can talk.

He finds Jaehyun half-sitting, half lying on his bed, scrolling through his phone. The other sees him by the door and again, smiles at him. Jaehyun opens his arms wide, and Taeyong takes that as a cue to make his way to him and lies on his boyfriend’s chest, his arms wrapped around Jaehyun’s waist and Jaehyun’s hands finding themselves on Taeyong’s hips and his hair. He combs the older’s wet hair and lets out a small laugh. “You missed me too much, huh? Couldn’t even to bother drying your hair. I thought you hated going to bed with your hair still wet?”

Taeyong just snuggles himself further into Jaehyun’s embrace. Silence fills the two of them for a few minutes or so, but none of them really cares. It’s enough that they’re in each other’s arms, enjoying the presence of one another like they always do.

“I’m sorry.” Taeyong whispers, but loud enough for Jaehyun to hear.

It takes minutes for Jaehyun to say something in return. “Ah, I knew you found out the moment I saw you a while ago.”

The older tightens his hold on the other, regret obvious in his actions. “I’m sorry. For neglecting you. For not giving you the love you deserve. For not doing my part in this relationship.”

“Hey, hey.” Jaehyun stops playing with Taeyong’s hair and cups the older’s face, pulling Taeyong’s chin up so he can look at him straight, but Taeyong avoids Jaehyun’s gaze. Jaehyun leaves a long kiss on Taeyong’s forehead instead, he knows that would get the other’s attention even if he refuses to meet Jaehyun’s eyes. “Taeyongie.”

Taeyong doesn’t say anything; he looks down instead, still not wanting to look at Jaehyun.

“I’m okay. I don’t feel neglected. I don’t feel as if you don’t give me enough love nor fail to show it to me. Yong, everyday I feel loved, by you. When you leave sticky notes by my phone before you leave for practice, when you reply heart emojis or those cute Japanese emoticons whenever I text you something, when you check on me every night as soon as you come home and kiss my forehead, thinking that I wasn’t awaken by the sounds you and Mark make outside—no, don’t apologize for waking me up either, I like knowing when you two arrive—and especially when you tell me you love me and miss me and the most random times. I know you love me, despite the fact that we spend much time away from each other as compared to before, I never forget that.”

“I love you.” Taeyong says to him, gaze still away from his boyfriend.

Jaehyun finally succeeds in catching Taeyong’s gaze when he tries to pull his chin up for the second time and tells Taeyong, “I love you.”

“We’ll be okay, right? Even when I’m thousands of miles away from you?” Taeyong asks him, and Jaehyun knows Taeyong is aware of the answer, he’s just asking for reassurance.

“We’ll be okay. We’ll always be okay. We always find our way back to each other, Taeyong.” Jaehyun answers firmly.

Taeyong snuggles back to Jaehyun chest and wraps his arms around him again, content with the warm feeling running through his whole system, as he’d usually feel whenever Jaehyun is with him. They don’t need more words, more promises—they already know that they will be okay.

“We’ll be okay, Jaehyun.”

Yes, they will be.

**Author's Note:**

> also! my friends and i are holding a jaeyong fic fest! should you be interested, please feel free to visit this twitter profile: [@jyficfest](twitter.com/jyficfest)
> 
> currently, the prompts sent in have been revealed! claiming for first wave will be on August 27th, 2019 <333 feel free to message us if you have any question!


End file.
